


Do Something Right

by NyxAcidZila



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Guilt, Regret, Self-Sacrifice, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxAcidZila/pseuds/NyxAcidZila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have done horrible things.<br/>I cannot redeem myself.<br/>But this time, I can do something right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Something Right

I have done horrible things.

I left a boy in the care of those who meant to harm him.

I kept students in danger when a horror was roaming the school.

I know what I did was for the greater good, or at least that's how I justified it.

_"I cared about you too much"_

Perhaps the worst lie I ever told. I cared for the boy, yet sacrificed him.

" _Neither can live while the other survives."_

I wanted Harry Potter to be a good man. And he surpassed all of my expectations of him. He became a better man then I, and yet still looked to me as if I was the Savior.

_"Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort."_

Sometimes what is right is not so clear. I did what I did for the sake of the world. Yet I tortured an innocent boy. I am as guilty of the atrocities committed to him by his relatives and others as surely as if I raised the fists and wands against him.

I cannot undo what I did.

I cannot say that I should.

_The consequences of our actions are always so complicated, so diverse, that predicting the future is a very difficult business indeed._

I wanted to protect him before, and I could have. I did not.

But right now, I am standing on an island and maybe, for once, I can shield him as I should have.

_KILL ME!_

As I should have shielded Ariana.

But in this one moment, no matter of what I did before, I can finally do something right.

_You do care, you care so much you feel as though you will bleed to death with the pain of it._

I've done wrong. I've done right. I've cared. I've killed. I've waited.

Time for a better man than me to do so.

__I am not worried, Harry._ _

__I am with you._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently sleep deprived, angst filled and dehydrated. I apologize.  
> And by the way, in case you didn't know...  
> I do not own Harry Potter or am in any way making a profit off of this work.  
> Enjoy!


End file.
